Memories Of Love
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: For SasuSaku FanDay/ Tanggal berapa sekarang? 20 Februari. Dan itu saatnya kita kenang memori kenangan Sasuke dan Sakura/ Hanya sebuah Fiksi singkat tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka./ RnR?


**Hanya sebuah Fiksi singkat tentang SasuSaku untuk meramaikan SSFD. Happy SasuSaku FanDay, minna. XD**

.

.

.

NARUTO © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : **Typo, OOC(sepertinya iya), cerita belum sempurna, de es be.

**SasuSaku Fic**

.

.

.

**Memories Of Love** © AsaManis TomatCeri

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dengan hiasan-hiasan khas sebuah pesta, harum bunga-bunga, dan penuh ramai orang. Di sana terdapat sesosok gadis remaja yang tengah duduk di kursi pojok ruangan itu. Gadis itu terlihat mencolok karena gaunnya yang berwarna biru gelap, lain dengan tamu-tamu yang memakai gaun berwarna terang, justru sang gadis memakai warna gelap yang serasi dengan rambut hitam legam dan iris onyx tajam bak elang miliknya.

Di sisi lain, lelaki remaja yang terlihat sebaya dengan gadis tadi kini tengah kebingungan mencari seseorang. Lelaki itu memakai jas cream yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih dan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit jabrig. Kedua tangannya tengah memegang handycam yang dalam keadaan tidak menyala. Setelah iris aquamarine-nya menangkap sosok mencolok di pojok ruangan, ia segera menghampirinya dengan gerak cepat. Gadis tadi yang dicari sang lelaki rupanya.

Setelah sampai tepat di samping sang gadis, lelaki itu pun langsung memegang bahu sang gadis yang masih tak sadar jika di sebelahnya sudah ada dirinya. "Sasaki-chan," Panggil lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunan gadis yang tadi dipanggil Sasaki itu. Ia langsung tersadar dan mengangkat kepalanya, "Oh, Naoki-kun rupanya."

Tanpa diperintah, lelaki yang diketahui bernama Naoki itu duduk di sebelah Sasaki yang masih terlihat mengacuhkan kehadiran Naoki. Naoki mengarahkan pandangan ke arah sampingnya, menatap tajam Sasaki, "Sasaki-chan, kenapa kau pergi ke pesta tanpa menungguku menjemputmu?"

Sasaki masih menunduk, "Kau selalu bilang kau sibuk, kan? Makanya aku pergi sendiri. Selesai misi seminggu lalu kau ke mana? Kau tak pernah menemuiku—bahkan memberi kabar pun tidak!"

"Karena ada hal yang aku kerjakan, Sasaki-chan..."

"Mengerjakan apa? Rutinitas dengan perempuan lain? Iya?" Sasaki mulai mengangkat wajah Naoki dengan amarah. Tapi Naoki yang sempat kaget itu langsung tersenyum.

"Kau pasti akan senang melihat ini." Ucap Naoki lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan entah ke mana. Sasaki yang tidak perduli kembali menunduk dengan wajah bosan. Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba suasana hening, membuat Sasaki merasa aneh dan segera mengangkat wajahnya melihat arah depannya.

Kaget setengah mati setelah Sasaki melihat ke depan ternyata panggung kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sudah berdiri Naoki. Para tamu undangan diam mendengarkan Naoki berbicara di atas panggung.

"Seluruh tamu undangan yang terhormat, di sini saya akan mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang spesial bagi saya," Ucap Naoki seraya tersenyum memandang lurus Sasaki. "Inilah video singkat yang akan saya berikan. Selamat menikmati acara. Terima kasih." Dan seusai ucapan Naoki selesai, layar berukuran besar di atas panggung itu mulai menyala, memainkan video yang sudah tersambung di handycam milik Naoki tadi. Sasaki mulai menonton layar, bertanya-tanya pertunjukan apa yang akan diputar.

**MEMORIES OF LOVE**. Tulisan itulah yang muncul di layar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, video berjalan, memunculkan sosok pria bermasker tampan. Dan suara Naoki terdengar dalam video itu. Sepertinya dia yang memegang handycam untuk wawancara.

"Guru Kakashi, apa pendapatmu tentang Sasuke-jisan dan Sakura-basan?"

Kakashi diam sejenak. Lalu menggaruk pipinya, "Aaa... Menurutku, ya? Hm... Menurutku, mereka itu sangat cocok. Sejak awal bertemu di tim 7, awalnya Sakura yang sangat menggilai Sasuke. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke makin hari makin terlihat perhatian pada Sakura, bahkan wajahnya lucu sekali jika cemburu, haha."

"Cemburu?" Tanya Naoki yang hanya terdengar suaranya.

"Ya, saat misi pertama tim 7. Saat kami diserang dengan beberapa ninja di perjalanan, Sakura mencoba melindungi Tazuna, tapi Sasuke yang khawatir itu langsung maju ke depan tubuh Sakura untuk melindunginya. Tapi karena aku takut Sasuke tidak mampu, aku menghadang ninja yang menyerang itu. Dan kau tau apa reaksinya? Dia cemberut tak rela. Sepertinya dia ingin hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Sakura."

"Wah, begitu ternyata."

"Haha, ya. Selain itu, kata-katanya juga suka terlontar pedas jika ia melihat Sakura dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke itu... Dia terlalu gengsi."

Video mati sedetik dan berubah dengan gambar berbeda. Kini di layar terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Ya, wanita. Terlihat karena dia sedang menggedong bayi mungil dan di sebelahnya juga ada pria berkulit pucat yang bisa ditebak itu adalah suaminya.

"SasuSaku, ya? Hahaha. Kalau mengingat dulu lucu sekali. Aku dan Sakura bersaing mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, tapi Sakura memang selalu menang dariku." Ucap wanita cantik itu tertawa lebar.

"Contohnya?"

"Banyak. Dia menang bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke-kun. Lalu aku ingat betul saat ujian chuunin di hutan kematian, saat itu Sasuke-kun benar-benar marah melihat Sakura yang diperlakukan keji dengan tiga ninja bunyi. Aku sampai kaget, di sana aku tahu kalau Sasuke-kun pasti kesal karena cinta,"

"Lalu apa yang Sasuke-jisan lakukan melihat Sakura-basan seperti itu?"

"Dia langsung menghabisi ninja-ninja itu tanpa ampun! Tapi Sakura yang tidak tega melihat Sasuke-kun berdarah dingin seperti itu langsung berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ah~ mereka romantis sekali. Setelah dipeluk, Sasuke-kun menuruti Sakura agar menghentikan aksinya. Benar-benar kekuatan cinta, kan? Padahal saat pertama kali masuk ujian aku pernah memeluk Sasuke-kun, tapi reaksinya lain sekali! Dipelukku dia berwajah sinis, tapi dipeluk Sakura—"

"Ino-chan, kau sudah banyak bicara!" Seru pria di sebelahnya dengan jujur. "Sai-kun, kau ini! Biar saja!" Ketus Ino menengok ke arah Sai kemudian kembali menengok ke kamera dengan senyum, "Ya, menurutku seperti itu. Sasuke-kun harusnya lebih jujur saat itu. Siapapun pasti tahu perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Tapi untunglah, takdir mempertemukanku dengan Sai-kun. Aku melupakan Sasuke-kun dan berharap semoga kali ini aku bisa menang. Dan ternyata akhirnya aku sekarang sudah menikah dan dikaruniai dua orang anak. Yang pertama anak gadis kami umur 11 tahun, dan ini anak kedua kami masih dua bulan."

"Aaa... Lalu, Sai-basan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka?" Suara Naoki terdengar dan kamera mengarah pada pria onyx itu. Sai menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum khas dirinya, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti soal mereka. Apalagi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi... Selama aku di tim 7, aku mengerti perasaan Sakura. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Dan itu tidak akan berubah."

Diam sejenak. Terlihat Sai yang gugup, tapi kemudian kembali menyimpulkan senyum, "Bahkan aku pernah dipukul olehnya karena menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke. Dan... Aku tahu Sakura sebenarnya sangat rapuh semenjak kepergian Sasuke, tapi dia selalu tersenyum di depan orang untuk menutupinya. Aku tahu karena aku sempat melihatnya melamun bersedih saat Konoha berencana membunuh Sasuke. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh Sasuke saat itu."

Sai menghentikan percakapan lalu melirik Ino. "Kau juga sempat menangis saat Konoha hendak menyerang Sasuke kan, Ino-chan?" Tanya Sai datar. Ino terkejut atas pertanyaannya. "Haha, itu kan saat itu."

Baik, sementara mereka mengurus masalah mereka, layar panggung pun mati sedetik dan berganti. Kini menampilkan seorang pria berkuncir nanas dengan kulit tan.

"Sejak pertama masuk akademi, Sasuke memang terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis, tapi sayangnya Sakura yang beruntung, ya? Haha... Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Karena dari banyak saingan, hanya Sakura gadis paling pintar di akademi. Sasuke hebat, Sakura pintar, cocok bukan?"

"Lalu selain itu apa lagi, Iruka-sensei?" Tanya Naoki yang hanya terdengar suara.

"Hum... Yah, selain itu, Sakura juga aku buat satu tim dengan Sasuke. Karena mereka hebat dan pintar akan memotifasikan Naruto di tim 7. Tapi siapa sangka akhirnya Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura. Dan itu memang sudah kuduga dari awal. Tapi saat itu cinta mereke cinta segitiga, ya? Naruto menyukai Sakura, hahaha. Yah, itulah kira-kira menurutku."

"Oh, kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ucap Naoki. Dan layar pun kembali berganti, kini menampakkan lelaki berambut model mangkuk dan beralis tebal.

Lelaki itu terlihat menahan tangis, membuat para undangan yang menonton sedikit tertawa. Tapi mata mereka masih tetap fokus pada layar, tak terkecuali Sasaki.

Lelaki pada layar video itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Osh! Aku sedih sekali jika ditanyakan tentang mereka, tapi dengan berat hati kukatakan. Mereka memang cocok! Saat pertama kali aku bertemu Sasuke-san, aku mengajaknya bertarung demi Sakura-san dan dia menerimanya. Itu membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke-san itu menyukai Sakura-san! Sampai sekarang aku mengingat pertarungan itu sebagai pertarungan cinta!" Lee berkobar-kobar berbicara, membuat yang menonton video itu sweatdrop.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke-san itu jual mahal? Membiarkan Sakura-san yang mengejarnya! Ah, aku tahu! Dia sengaja karena dirinya pasti merasa keasyikan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura-san!"

"A-ah, baik, terima kasih atas partisipasinya." Naoki mengakhiri percakapan Lee yang membuat telinganya sakit itu. Layar kembali berganti, menampakkan tiga orang shinobi tampan dan satu kunoichi cantik bercepol dua.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang Sasuke-jisan dan Sakura-basan?" Tanya Naoki.

Gadis—err—wanita bercepol itu mengambil alih duluan. "Menurutku, mereka adalah pasangan yang diciptakan dari surga! Benar-benar cocok. Iya kan, Neji-kun?" Ucap wanita muda itu pada pria tampan di sebelahnya sambil bergelayut di lengannya manja.

"Iya, saat aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, dan Naruto hendak keluar desa, aku sangat mengerti Sakura. Dia sangat terpukul saat kepergian Sasuke sampai-sampai memohon-mohon pada Naruto untuk membawanya kembali."

"Dan Sakura juga terus berlatih untuk menjadi kuat agar tidak menyusahkan Naruto. Ia selalu berusaha ingin sebanding dengan Naruto dan Sasuke." Sambung Lelaki tampan menyuka anjing itu, Kiba. Dan lelaki satunya di sebelah Kiba adalah penyuka serangga, dia hanya berekspresi seperti biasa. Sulit diartikan. Misterius.

Tapi kali ini dia buka mulut, "Ya, bahkan saat itu kabarnya kudengar dia sempat nekat ingin mencari Sasuke sendiri, tapi akhirnya dia pergi bersama Naruto dan Jiraya-sama."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu, sekian. Terima kasih, semuanya." Seusai Naoki berucap, layar kembali berganti. Menampilkan dua orang shinobi yang sedang duduk di teras. Satu berambut nanas, satu berbadan gen—ehm... Sebaiknya jangan disebutkan jika masih ingin hidup.

"Mereka itu... Merah dan biru gelap." Ucap Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. "Maksudku... Ya, seperti warnanya, sifat mereka juga merah dan biru gelap."

Chouji mengangguk, "Iya. Biru gelap itu seperti sifat Sasuke yang cuek, dan merah itu seperti sifat Sakura yang ceria. Jadi merah akan menerangi gelapnya biru. Begitu kan, Shikamaru?"

"Iya, seperti itu. Cinta itu bukan harus saling sempurna, kan? Tapi cinta itu adalah saling mencintai juga kekurangannya, agar kekurangan orang itu tidak menjadi beban baginya, dan akan menjadi cinta yang saling melengkapi."

Chouji menatap kagum Shikamaru, "Kau hebat, Shikamaru! Kata-katamu hebat!" Puji Chouji membuat Shikamaru sedikit tersipu. Tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru merubah wajahnya panik. "Ah, sepertinya Kurenai memanggilku, aku masuk ke dalam dulu." Shikamaru pun langsung berdiri dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Chouji merogoh plastik keripik kentangnya yang sepertinya sudah kosong.

Chouji menatap kamera, "Sepertinya aku harus meminta keripik lagi pada Shikamaru."

"Baik kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ucap Naoki mengakhiri percakapan. Layar kembali berganti, kini menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Pria tampan dengan jubah Hokage dan berambut blonde itu nyengir khas dirinya. "Anakku sudah besar. Sekarang ingin menanyakan hal ini untuk—"

"Tou-chan! Jangan sebutkan namanya!" Seru Naoki yang hanya terdengar suaranya. Pria itu pun langsung tertawa, "Hahaha... Iya, iya, baik. Hinata-koi, kau mau jawab duluan?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita muda anggun di sebelahnya. Hinata mengangguk.

"U-um... Siapapun yang mengenal Sakura pasti tahu jika Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun. Dan saat itu aku juga gadis, sama sepertinya... Aku tahu betul perasaannya," Istri sang Hokage itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya mengingat bagaimana dulu ia mencintai Naruto yang tak mengerti perasaannya, sama seperti Sasuke yang tak mengerti perasaan Sakura yang mencintainya.

"Makanya saat itu aku ingin membantunya dengan cara mencari Bikocho untuk mencari Sasuke-kun... Ta-tapi... Semua berantakan karena..." Hinata melirik Naruto. Tak bisa dipungkiri, saat itu pencarian gagal karena Naruto yang seenak pantatnya buang gas beracun yang membuat Bikocho menjadi mencium aroma alami dari pantat Naruto. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

"Hey, tahu tidak? Selama di tim 7, aku selalu jadi penonton kemesraan mereka. Mereka itu jika sudah bertemu layaknya perangko. Sakura-chan selalu ingin di dekat Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak merasa risih. Mungkin itu menyenangkan untuknya. Yah... Sakura-chan itu kan cantik,"

Diam beberapa saat. "Mulai dari awal... Aku ingat sekali saat itu. Saat di mana aku dan Sasuke selalu berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbaik. Sasuke itu... Dia tidak pernah perhatian pada gadis lain. Kecuali Sakura-chan. Sasuke selalu ingin menjadi hebat di mata Sakura-chan." Naruto menyandar pada bahu Hinata sambil terus asyik bernostalgia.

"Saat Sakura-chan sedang berdekatan denganku, Sasuke selalu berwajah aneh. Saat misi pertama kami berlatih memanjat pohon, Sasuke itu bertampang aneh saat aku bisik-bisik dengan Sakura-chan, padahal aku sedang minta diajari trik hebat Sakura-chan. Lalu tahu apa reaksi Sasuke saat aku kembali ke dekatnya? Dia bertanya gugup dan wajahnya memerah, 'Ta-tadi... Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sakura?', begitu. Dan saat aku jawab 'Rahasia.', dia malah semakin panas, hahaha. Aku suka sekali jadinya menggoda Sasuke saat itu." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil memperagakan wajah Sasuke saat malu-malu ayam.

Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak lalu kembali bicara. "Setiap Sasuke membicarakan tentang Sakura-chan pasti salah tingkah. Ekspresi yang tak bisa kulupakan juga saat kami berhasil memanjat pohon. Dia bilang padaku, 'Apa kau... Sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura?'. Saat itu dia benar-benar bertampang bodoh, hahaha." Naruto terus bernostalgia, Hinata dan Naoki masih terus mendengarkan. "Aku juga ingat bagaimana saat Sakura-chan mengira jika Sasuke mati karena melawan Haku. Dia menangis, memeluk, dan terus menyebut nama Sasuke, tapi ternyata Sasuke masih hidup, dan aku fikir itu keajaiban cinta, hahaha. Saat itu tangis Sakura-chan malah makin pecah dan makin erat memeluk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke... Sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Saat ujian chuunin di hutan kematian, saat aku baru tersadar dari pingsan, aku menghampiri Sakura-chan, dan wajahnya langsung seperti kehilangan tenaga begitu. Lalu saat Sakura mencoba melindungi Sasuke dari serangan Gaara,"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naoki terdengar serius suaranya.

"Sakura-chan tercekik pasir Gaara hingga pingsan, membuat Sasuke panik. Dia mengatakan padaku agar aku menyelamatkan Sakura-chan. Lalu saat aku berhasil mengalahkan Gaara, pasir yang menahan tubuh Sakura di pohon ikut runtuh, membuat tubuhnya terjatuh. Beruntung Sasuke masih kuat untuk menangkap tubuh Sakura dan menidurkannya di dahan pohon. Sasuke mengatakan pada Pakun agar ia menjaga Sakura-chan, tatapannya juga benar-benar lain walau aku melihatnya dari jauh. Dan saat itulah, aku benar-benar yakin jika Sasuke menyukai Sakura-chan."

"Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi, Tou-chan!" Pinta Naoki. Naruto tersenyum meng'iya'kan.

"Aku ikut sedih melihat Sakura-chan menangis terisak-isak saat kepergian Sasuke. Sejak itu dia berubah, bahkan tiga tahun kemudian dia malah berpura-pura menyatakan cinta padaku dan berambisi membunuh Sasuke sendirian."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang Tou-chan lakukan?"

"Sejak Kaa-chan-mu menyatakan cintanya saat melindungiku dari serangan Pain, aku jatuh cinta akan kegigihan Ka-chan-mu. Dan membuat aku sadar, sebenarnya Sakura-chan hanya pengganti seorang saudara, bukan orang yang kucinta. Sejak itu aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi... Aku ragu saat Sakura-chan mencoba menusuk kunai beracun pada tubuh Sasuke. Beruntung aku segera berlari cepat saat Sasuke mencekik Sakura dan akan menusuk Sakura-chan dengan kunai beracun milik Sakura-chan."

Hening beberapa saat. Para tamu ada yang terharu dengan cerita-cerita itu, dan Sasaki tak bisa berhenti menganga menonton. Video terus berjalan, kamera masih menghadap Naruto dan Hinata. "Tapi semua... Kini hanya kenangan, kan?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata, Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, selamat atas kebahagiaan kalian. Anak kalian cantik! Dan sepertinya anakmu akan kami jadikan keluarga Uzumaki, hahaha."

"Tou-chan, apa maksudmu?" Ketus Naoki, tentunya hanya terdengar suara. Video pun kembali berganti. Kini berubah menjadi video lain dari handycam yang berbeda. Hanya beberapa detik, video kembali menyala, menampilkan gambaran-gambaran yang sudah sedikit kusam. Sebuah kuil yang ramai akan tamu-tamu undangan, dan kamera pun tertuju pada salah satu objek, yaitu sepasang pengantin yang berdiri di depan kuil hendak keluar.

Pengantin wanita berambut pink dijepit dan menggunakan sedikit hiasan khas, dan pengantin pria dengan penutup kepala khas juga dipasangkan di rambut hitam emo miliknya, baju-baju pengantin ala negara Jepang juga terpasang di tubuh mereka.

Para undangan bersorak-sorai menyaksikan, membuat keduanya saling memerah. Kini kedua insan telah bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan. Dan ialah, Sasuke dan Sakura. Untuk menjadi bukti sahnya mereka pada para tamu, Sasuke pun merangkul Sakura dan mencium keningnya canggung. Dan itu membuat suasana semakin ramai.

Kemudian layar kembali mati, beberapa detik kemudian kabel sambungan handycam ke layar diganti lagi dengan yang lain. Kini menampilkan sesosok pria tampan berambut emo yang sedang sibuk merapikan ranjang tanpa sadar kamera merekam kegiatannya.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat ke sini!" Seru suara wanita yang sepertinya sedang memegang kamera tersebut. Sasuke menengok dan mendengus, "Sakura, bantu aku merapikan kamar." Ucapnya.

"Tidak! Aku ingin merekam dirimu yang sedang seperti ini, hihihi..."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn?" Jawab singkat Sasuke sambil menata bantal. "Bisa tidak kita berdua... Membuat rekaman video bersama? Aku ingin mengabadikan saat-saat aku sedang mengandung anak kita, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang hanya terdengar suara. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat ke arah atas kamera, wajah Sakura. Pria yang mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana putih pendek itu tersenyum, "Kemarilah." Panggilnya.

Kamera pun mendekat seiring Sakura berjalan. Terlihat tangan Sasuke mengambil alih handycam, meletakkannya di meja samping ranjangnya. Terlihat hanya seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan baju merah marunnya dan celana pendek hitamnya tengah duduk di ranjang. Perutnya yang terlihat besar itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian para undangan yang menyaksikan video itu, tak terkecuali Sasaki. Tanpa sadar Sasaki menitikkan air matanya dan bergumam, "Itu aku...? Dalam perut Kaa-chan...?"

Layar masih menjalankan video. Sasuke yang sepertinya telah selesai membetulkan posisi kamera kini muncul di samping Sakura dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, "Katakanlah yang mau kau ingat untuk jadi kenangan."

Bukan berkata-kata, Sakura malah menangis. "Hiks..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit panik tapi masih terlihat wajahnya yang stoic. Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya terharu. Pada akhirnya aku bisa mengandung benihmu, anak kita." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Harapanku terkabul untuk membahagiakanmu..." Sakura menatap perutnya sambil terus mengelus-elus, "Kau tahu, nak? Akhirnya Kaa-chan bisa mewujudkan keinginan Tou-chan untuk membangun kembali klannya. Kau adalah Uchiha pertama yang terkandung dalam rahim Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan sangat bahagia."

Sasuke yang sepertinya ikut terhanyut suasana langsung memeluk Sakura, dan Sakura membalasnya. "Aku juga bahagia. Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan mengakhiri video, layar mati sedetik dan merubah tampilan. Kini menampilkan seorang wanita medis berambut blonde yang sedang membantu seorang wanita muda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang kesakitan. Dan di sebelah wanita muda itu ada seorang pria yang memegang tangannya, mendampinginya.

"AAAH! Ini sangat sakit!" Rintih wanita berambut pink itu. Wanita itu hendak melahirkan ternyata. Dan wanita tua berambut blonde itu masih membantunya. "Ayo, kau bisa, Sakura! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!" Ujar wanita yang menjabat Hokage itu menyemangati Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura! Demi Sasuke-kun dan anakmu!" Ucap seorang gadis yang tak terlihat. Tsunade menengok sebentar, "Apa yang kau lakukan merekam seperti itu, Ino?" Ternyata gadis itu tengah memegang handycamnya. Ino sedikit takut, "I-itu... Sakura meminta agar aku merekamnya dengan handycam miliknya untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, terus, Sakura!" Tsunade kembali fokus pada Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Sakura." Sang suami ikut berucap sambil menciumi tangan istrinya.

"AAAAA!" Teriak Sakura makin kencang, dan suara tangis bayi pun terdengar. Tsunade segera mengangkat bayi yang masih penuh darah itu. Tsunade tersenyum, dan juga terdengar suara Ino yang menangis, "Syukurlah, Sakura!"

"Selamat, Sakura. Kau melahirkan bayi perempuan." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil yang masih menggigil bermandikan darah itu ke pelukkan Sakura yang masih lemah. Walau lemah, Sakura masih tersenyum dan memeluk bayinya dengan haru, begitupun Sasuke yang ikut berpelukkan, juga mengecup lembut kening Sakura. "Aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu..."

Sasuke masih mengeratkan pelukkannya, "Ya, aku juga sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Terima kasih, Sakura... Terima kasih."

Tsunade terharu melihatnya, begitupun suara Ino yang terdengar menangis haru. "Selamat, ya. Lalu... Kalian sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk bayi perempuan?" Tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandang bayi mungil yang masih sedikit merengek itu, "Ya, aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk bayi perempuan. Namanya... Uchiha... Sasaki."

Dan saat video memutarkan itu, Sasaki menutup mulutnya makin terisak. Melihat dirinya saat itu dipertaruhkan dengan nyawa sang ibu. Begitupun para tamu yang menonton ikut terharu melihat kelahiran seorang anak Uchiha itu. Kamera mulai terekam tak jelas karena Ino yang memegang tidak perduli dengan video. Yang lebih ia inginkan adalah melihat si Uchiha kecil itu.

Sedetik kemudian video berganti, menampilkan Sakura yang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sedang menggendong bayi mungil dan Sasuke yang di samping Sakura sedang memegang tangan bayi itu. Kamera mendekat, Sakura tersenyum dan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. Suara si pemegang kamera terdengar, "Hai, Uchiha kecil." Sapanya. Dan itu adalah suara Ino.

Kamera menyorot wajah bayi itu. Terlihat kulitnya yang masih memerah berbalut kain. Setelah tangannya yang bergerak-gerak memegang jari telunjuk Sasuke, bayi itu membuka matanya yang masih belum terbentuk kelopaknya, dan suara Ino terdengar tertawa kecil, "Wah, lihat! Dia membuka matanya. Matanya hitam!" Ucap Ino masih sambil menyorot kamera pada bayi itu. Suara Sakura terdengar, "Iya, mata dan rambutnya mengikuti keturunan Uchiha. Dia mirip Sasuke-kun, kan?"

"Hn." Suara Sasuke ikut terdengar. Walau hanya suara, bisa dipastikan saat itu Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, dia mewarisi keturunan Uchiha. Tapi... Coba kau lihat jidatnya, jidatnya lebar sepertimu!" Seru Ino terdengar innocent, Sakura menghela nafas, "Dasar Pig! Makanya kau segera menikah dengan Sai!" Dan setelah itu hanya ada suara tawa dari Ino dan Sakura.

Video mati sejenak, kabel kembali diganti dengan handycam milik Naoki. Tak berapa lama kemudian, video kembali memutarkan tampilan. Kini menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah duduk di taman. "Langsung saja, ya, Nao-kun?" Tanya wanita berambut bubble-gum itu pada pemegang kamera. "Iya, silahkan." Jawab Naoki.

"Ehm... Kenangan kami itu sepertinya sudah tak terhitung, ya? Hahaha. Tapi kenangan yang masih sering kuingat saat kami masih genin... Aku selalu berfikir bahwa akulah yang paling mencintai Sasuke-kun. Tapi kau tahu? Sasuke-kun itu ternyata pemalu!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya memerah. Sakura masih tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke-kun selalu menaruh rahasia padaku. Seperti saat masalah Orochimaru saja misalnya."

Suara tawa Naoki terdengar. "Ah, lalu yang kudengar, Sasuke-jisan saat meninggalkan Konoha bertemu dengan Sakura-basan. Bisa ceritakan?" Tanya Naoki.

Tiba-tiba keduanya saling blushing. "A-aaa... Itu... Kalau diingat lagi..." Sakura ternyemum pilu, "Aku selalu sedih jika mengingat hal itu... Saat itu aku memang ingin bercerita dengan Naruto di Kedai Ramen, tapi... Saat aku hendak pulang ke rumah, perasaanku tidak enak sejak Sasuke-kun dan Naruto bertarung di atap Rumah Sakit. Entah kenapa aku punya fikiran buruk jika Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkan Konoha, akhirnya aku menuju jalan gerbang desa. Dan ternyata... Firasatku tidak meleset. Di sana aku terkejut sekali jika Sasuke benar-benar akan meninggalkan desa,"

Sasuke melirik Sakura, sepertinya ikut terbawa nostalgia. Suara Naoki terdengar, "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan saat itu?"

Sasuke mengarah ke kamera, "Aku lelaki bodoh jika tidak mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis keluar tengah malam. Aku sudah mencoba menyuruhnya pulang dan tidak menatapnya agar aku bisa pergi tanpa ragu, tapi semuanya sia-sia saja, aku malah mendengar suaranya yang terisak, membuatku harus berhenti sejenak." Cerita Sasuke. Membuat Sakura menatap dalam wajah Sasuke dari samping.

"Aku terus berusaha menghentikan Sasuke-kun, tapi ambisi Sasuke-kun benar-benar kuat. Hingga aku kehabisan cara... Aku menyatakan perasaanku." Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dari samping, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin saat itu aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung karena masih ada yang perduli padaku. Saat itu aku berfikir, kenapa baru saat itu dia menyatakannya? Di saat aku benar-benar harus pergi. Apalagi dia juga rela jika harus melakukan apapun untukku asal aku tetap tinggal, dan menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut bersamaku,"

Sasuke terlihat merangkul Sakura malu-malu, "Dan ada satu kalimat istimewa untuknya agar dia membenciku. Yaitu... 'Menyebalkan'..." Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naoki penasaran. Sasuke masih berekspresi datar. "Setelah mengucapkan itu aku segera melanjutkan berjalan agar tidak terlalu lama dengan kejadian itu."

"Dan aku yang sudah kehabisan cara, aku mengancamnya jika aku akan berteriak. Tapi tetap aku tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menggunakan jurus dan merubah sisi menjadi di belakangku. Saat itu aku tidak sadar, tapi aku merasakan dari hembusan nafasnya... Dan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir." Sambung Sakura. Naoki makin penasaran dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, "Apa yang Sasuke-jisan katakan?"

"Hanya... 'Terima kasih' saja." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kau tahu? Dengan bodohnya aku diam hingga setelah Sasuke-kun berucap aku terkena pukulannya pada tengkukku!" Seru Sakura terlihat heboh. Naoki terdengar tertawa kecil dan Sakura kembali bicara, "Pada akhirnya aku pingsan."

"Pingsan? Lalu apa yang Sasuke-jisan lakukan? Membuarkan Sakura-basan tergeletak?" Tanya Naoki dengan suara yang terdengar polos. Sakura terkikik, Sasuke memerah, "Mana mungkin. Aku mengangkatnya ke bangku taman."

"Sasuke-jisan tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk jadi kenangan perpisahan?" Tanya Naoki, lagi. Sasuke makin blushing dan sedikit menunduk. Naoki yang tak mendapat jawaban berucap, "Tidak apa-apa, Jisan, kalian kan sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri."

"..." Sakura kebingungan melihat Sasuke seperti itu. "Aku... menciumnya..." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Sakura terkejut dan Naoki masih belum puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Mencium apanya?"

"Hey, apa kau tertular penyakit 'baka' Tou-chan-mu? Tentu saja aku mencium bibirnya karena jika mencium kening sudah aku lakukan saat dalam misi saat ia tidur—" Sasuke membelalakan matanya, sepertinya kelepasan bicara, eh?

Sasuke melirik ngeri Sakura yang sudah tertawa nista. "Jadi selama ini aku-baru-tahu?"

"S-Sakura, kita bisa membicarakannya nanti? Kita sudah telat untuk berangkat misi, kau lupa? Ayo!" Sasuke mengganti topik dan segera berdiri untuk menghindar, Sakura pun mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya. Sakura melihat kamera, "Naoki, bisa kau pergi dari sini sekarang? Ini masalah orang dewasa."

"Ba-baik, Basan. Terima kasih." Naoki pun segera mematikan kamera. Kenapa disuruh pergi? Ayolah, mungkin nanti akan terjadi pertarungan jika Sakura mengamuk. Membuat taman menjadi kapal pecah. Karena itulah Naoki sebaiknya segera pergi.

Dan video pun selesai dengan tulisan yang terlihat di layar dengan tulisan **THE END**.

Para undangan bersorak, ada juga yang masih terharu. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar meriah. Dan Sasaki tidak sadar jika di sebelahnya sudah ada Naoki.

"Bagaimana? Ini hadiah dariku karena kau marah padaku. Kau bilang kau ingin tahu sejarah cinta orangtuamu, kan? Sulit sekali mencari potongan-potongan video ini, kau tahu?" Ucap Naoki menyadarkan Sasaki yang masih menangis karena putaran video tadi.

Sasaki menengok ke arah Naoki yang di sampingnya. Naoki tersenyum, "Karena Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan-mu bertugas misi untuk sebulan, kau rindu mereka, kan?" Tanya Naoki. Sasaki tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian mendekat dan memeluk Naoki. "Terima kasih, Naoki-kun. Terima kasih..."

Naoki mengusap lembut rambut hitam Sasaki. "Aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi."

Sasaki melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Naoki bingung. Naoki menepukkan tangannya untuk aba-aba. Tiba-tiba muncul dua orang dari belakang Sasaki. "Sasaki-chan," Panggil wanita muda berambut pink itu. Sasaki menengok, dan betapa terkejutnya saat itu. Itu adalah orangtuanya, Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka masih mengenakan baju ninja dan rompi anbu mereka. Sasaki segera berdiri dan memeluk keduanya.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!"

Sasuke dan Sakura balas memeluk, sementara Naoki hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Kau marah pada Naoki?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Sasaki yang masih dalam pelukan kedua orangtuanya menjawab, "Habis aku kesal! Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan dapat misi, Naoki-kun juga misi. Aku kesepian..."

"Kau itu sudah 13 tahun, sudah besar! Dasar manja!" Sasuke melepas pelukkannya dan menyentil kening anak gadisnya itu. Sasaki memegangi keningnya, "Tou-chan!"

Sakura terkikik, "Tou-chan benar, apalagi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak, sayang."

"Kakak? Apa itu artinya...?" Sasaki melirik perut ibunya yang masih kempes dan kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya serius, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasaki tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Sakura. "Aku sayang Kaa-chan!"

Sasuke yang diam langsung menghampiri Naoki. "Naoki,"

"Ya, Jisan?" Jawab Naoki mulai berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke makin menatap tajam, "Walau terkadang kau bodoh seperti Tou-chanmu, tapi aku percaya... Kau juga tipe pelindung dan penyayang seperti Naruto. Terima kasih telah melindungi dan membahagiakan Sasaki." Kata-kata Sasuke pun membuat Naoki tersenyum lebar. Naoki membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih kembali karena telah mengizinkanku melindunginya!" Naoki kembali berdiri dan kembali menatap Sasuke, "Aku juga akan seperti Tou-chan dan Jisan, yaitu..." Kemudian Naoki memandang Sasaki yang tertawa bersama ibunya. Naoki tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Melindungi orang yang kusayangi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ OWARI ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mey tahu Sasu di sini OOC dan ceritanya seperti mengarah ke Sasaki dan Naoki, tapi udah ide cerita begitu dan jika Sasuke ga OOC malah ga seru flashbacknya. Diterima, ya.*sembah sujud***

**Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Itu terserah imajinasi reader aja, hahaha*kicked* Lalu jangan tanya itu pesta apa, itu juga terserah imajinasi reader. Dan jangan bunuh Mey karena kualitas fic ini, ya. Mey tahu kok, ini masih jelek.**

**Tapi selalu Mey katakan, sejelek apapun, hargailah karya ini.^^ Terima kasih udah mau baca fic yang tidak berkualitas ini. Tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, ya! Happy SasuSaku FanDay! Semoga SasuSaku terus JAYA! ;)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
